


В поле

by Aslgit



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslgit/pseuds/Aslgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё одна встреча двух заклятых "друзей"...<br/>Или история про аллергический насморк эрцгерцога.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поле

**Author's Note:**

> История из цикла «Два одиночества».

Золотистое от колосьев ржи поле дышало жаром. Мефистофель, слегка прищурившись и закинув руки за голову, смотрел в небо. Он иногда скучал по этой синеве и по солнцу, ведь в его родном мире существовали лишь сумерки, незаметно сменяемые ночью.  
Мефистофель чувствовал, что ему требуется отдых. На протяжении веков замещая истинного владыку Ада, занимаясь поисками души, он не тратил время на подобную мелочь.  
Вот только демоны тоже ведали, что такое усталость. Теперь, когда господин Люцифер вернулся в мир и находился во здравии, Мефистофель позволил себе несколько дней покоя до тех пор, пока его не призовут.

Демон развернул крылья таким образом, чтобы солнечные лучи касались особенно чувствительных участков кожи. Да, он ощущал усталость, но она была какой-то на удивление сытой, смешанной с удовлетворением и ликованием.  
Поблизости раздался шорох огромных птичьих крыльев. Мефистофель раздражённо вздохнул, ощутив присутствие кого-то из небесного воинства. Похоже, отдых отменялся, хоть он и избрал нейтральную территорию для уединения. Сейчас посланник Небес припомнит «мерзкому бесу» все прегрешения и попытается изгнать обратно в Ад путём убийства.

— Мефистофель? – знакомый до зубного скрежета голос Михаила прозвучал музыкой. Демон ухмыльнулся, архангел никогда не наносил ударов в спину, даже если перед ним был кто-то из падших собратьев. К тому же, судя по искреннему удивлению, Михаил явился в это место не по его, Мефистофеля, сущность.

— Он самый, – лениво отозвался демон и прикрыл глаза, намереваясь понежиться ещё несколько минут.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — последовал очередной вопрос.

— Лежу, — Мефистофель приоткрыл правый глаз, пытаясь рассмотреть Михаила, стоящего поодаль от него, но колосья этому не особо способствовали.

— Ты прекрасно понял, о чём я, — холодно проговорил Михаил.

— Между прочим, это нейтральные земли, — фыркнул Мефистофель, приметив блеск меча, материализовавшегося в руке архангела.

— Мне всё равно, если не исчезнешь, то пожалеешь об этом, — Михаил явно находился в плохом настроении.

— Ты нападёшь на безоружного противника, который лежит себе спокойно, никого не трогает и размышляет о вечном? Совесть после этого не замучает?

— Со своей совестью я как-нибудь сам разберусь, — изрёк архангел, но его меч всё же растворился в воздухе.

— Тебя-то что привело в это место, архистратиг? — Мефистофель усмехнулся, открывая второй глаз.

— Видимо, то же, что и тебя, — ответил Михаил, подходя ближе.

— Хорошая погода и отсутствие людей? — демон потянулся, но с земли не поднялся.

— Можно и так сказать, — Михаил одарил его мрачным взором и присел рядом. Мефистофель незаметно поморщился. Благодать и свет, исходившие от архангела, вызывали у него неприятные ощущения. Ко всему прочему, Михаил расправил крылья и несколько перьев попали на одежды демона.

— Будь здоров, — бессознательно произнёс архангел, погружённый в какие-то свои думы, когда Мефистофель чихнул.

— Иди ты к чёрту, — ворчливо отозвался демон, стряхивая перья. — Мало мне твоей благодати, от которой не продохнуть, так ты ещё распушился тут, как голубь.

— Я же не жалуюсь, что от тебя смердит скверной, — Михаил повернул голову в его сторону.

— Смердеть может от обычных демонов. Я же источаю сладкий аромат порока, — горделиво произнёс Мефистофель, а после чихнул во второй раз.

— Да что с тобой происходит?

— О, неужели я слышу в твоём голосе волнение? За отсутствием поблизости людей, решил проявить сострадание к бесу? — Мефистофель удержался, чтобы не чихнуть в третий раз.

— Не язви, — сурово изрёк Михаил. — Ты выглядишь больным, но демоны не подвержены недугам. Или я ошибаюсь?

— Не волнуйся, оно не заразно.

— За шуточки можешь и промеж рогов получить, — беззлобно произнёс Михаил.

— У тебя рука поднимется на реликтовое и беззащитное создание? — если в их словесных поединках архангел неизменно проигрывал, то в воинских умениях превосходил Мефистофеля.

— Рука нет, — Михаил слегка взмахнул крыльями.

Этого демон уже не выдержал и сел, прикрывая накидкой нос и рот. Мефистофель спокойно переносил неприятные ощущения от святости, окружающей архангела, терпел сияние нимба, от коего у низших демонов слезились глаза. Но вот от перьев архангела Мефистофеля неизменно тянуло чихать. Благо, что настолько близко к Михаилу он находился довольно редко. Обычно они встречались на поле брани, в коротких, но жестоких стычках. При общении в истинном облике на нейтральной территории Мефистофель предпочитал держать дистанцию, чтобы перья архангела не попадали на его одежды.  
Из всех созданий Небес так на него действовал лишь Михаил. Впрочем, демон подозревал, в чём причина подобного «недуга».

Архангел подозрительно покосился на него, после перевёл взор на свои крылья и кружащиеся в воздухе перья и рассмеялся. Тихо, мелодично, отвратительно.

— Вот уж не думал, что у тебя аллергия на перья!

— У меня аллергия на твой мозг, вернее, на его полное отсутствие, — парировал Мефистофель.

Михаил собирался что-то сказать, но скользнул взглядом по демоническим кожистым крыльям и нахмурился. Именно он был тем противником, который сразил Мефистофеля во времена восстания Люцифера. Первоначальная ненависть между верховным демоном и архистратигом давно обратилась прахом. Они выполняли свой долг по отношению к Аду и Раю, но память хранила воспоминания о том мгновении, когда предводитель небесного войска втоптал перья Мефистофеля в грязь. Во взоре Михаила, направленном на него, демон узрел нечто, напоминающее сочувствие. Мефистофель мысленно пожелал архистратигу подавиться ненужной жалостью. Верховные демоны знали, как это, когда тебе невыносимо больно от потери крыльев, но молчали и делали вид, что всё хорошо.  
Мефистофель раздумывал, как бы поскорее отделаться от Михаила. О том, чтобы он, верховный демон, спасовал перед архангелом и переместился в иное место или принял облик человека, не могло идти и речи.

Мефистофель шмыгнул носом: всё же мерзкое ощущение, будто лёгкие забиты какой-то пакостью, осталось. Пускай он дух, но во плоти же, со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

— Упрямый чёрт, — улыбнулся Михаил, сложив крылья.

Прежде чем Мефистофель ему ответил, фигуру архангела объял слепящий свет. Когда сияние потухло, Михаил предстал перед демоном в облике человека. Он избрал внешность последнего своего земного воплощения — Михаэля Рамфета, даже одежду подобрал подходящую. Лёгкий ветер закружил оставшиеся перья, унося их подальше. Мефистофель наконец вдохнул полной грудью и усмехнулся:

— Видимо, ты получил солнечный удар, раз совершаешь подобную глупость.

— Это не глупость, — прищурившись, тихо проговорил Михаил. — У нас впереди ещё множество сражений, почему бы не проявить уважение к достойному противнику?

— Архангел глаголет об уважении к демону? Видимо мой «недуг» всё же заразен и окончательно лишил тебя рассудка, — Мефистофель с трудом сдержал смешок. — Может, ещё предложишь нам руки друг другу пожать в знак дружбы? Подкрепишь своё «уважение» коленопреклонением или поцелуем?

— Держи пошлые мысли при себе, — тряхнул локонами Михаил, словно морок пытался сбросить.

— Хм, а что такого я сказал? — поинтересовался Мефистофель, забавляясь реакцией архангела. В Аду считалось в порядке вещей, когда кто-то преклонял колени перед старшим по рангу и целовал подол его одеяния или, если позволяли, руку. Михаил наверняка знал о подобном обычае, но сейчас его мысли текли в ином русле.

— Ме-фис-то-фель, — архангел, забывшись, потянулся к пустым ножнам.

— Ой-ой, и у кого из нас тут «пошлые мысли»? — посмеиваясь, Мефистофель растянулся на земле.

— Похоть — один из твоих грехов, — хмуро «напомнил» ему Михаил.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что у меня полностью отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, а заодно и ум?

— Нет, но твои слова часто имеют двойное дно.

— Разве? По-моему, я всегда чётко формулирую свои мысли.

— Приправляя их сарказмом, ядом и ложью.

Мефистофель не стал отвечать, наслаждаясь покоем. Михаил не собирался его изгонять, брать в плен или читать проповеди, поэтому можно было и потерпеть присутствие архангела поблизости.

Некоторое время Михаил просто сидел, уставившись перед собой невидящим взором. Мефистофель даже успел задремать, пригревшись на солнце, но шорох одежды заставил его приоткрыть веки.

— Жарко? — осведомился Мефистофель, наблюдая за тем, как архангел пытался стянуть камзол.

— Да, в человеческом облике есть свои небольшие недостатки.

— Помочь?

Михаил наградил его недоверчивым взглядом, но приблизился настолько, чтобы Мефистофель мог «помочь» ему. Демон скрыл усмешку, наверняка архангел ожидал от него подвоха. Лишний раз прикасаться к Михаилу, даже когда тот находился в людском обличье, Мефистофель не желал, поэтому поддел ткань камзола когтями, разрезая её, но, не задевая кожу.

— Просто расстегнуть ты никак не мог? — покачал головой Михаил, рассматривая испорченную одежду.

— Я к тебе в прислужники не нанимался.

Михаил бросил камзол на землю и улёгся на нём поблизости от демона. Мефистофель насмешливо хмыкнул.

— И что тебя развеселило? — спросил Михаил, чуть подвинувшись, чтобы не задевать его крылья.

— Суди сам, архангел и верховный демон мирно беседуют, а не пытаются друг друга убить.

— Умертвить мы друг друга ещё успеем, — с необъяснимой грустью промолвил Михаил.

— Да, — согласился Мефистофель. — И не раз.

— Ты жалел когда-нибудь о том, что последовал за Люцифером? — архангел приподнялся на локте, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Нет, каждый из нас сделал свой выбор. Впрочем, между выбором и предательством очень тонкая грань, которую ты не можешь разглядеть, — устало вздохнул Мефистофель. Ему не нравилось вести подобные разговоры.

— Ты безнадёжен, — печально улыбнулся Михаил.

— Приветствую вас, очередной великий знаток демонической сущности, — язвительно промолвил Мефистофель.

— Глупый чёрт.

— Я такой, какой есть, — фыркнул Мефистофель, прикрывая глаза.

Дальнейшее молчание, нарушаемое шелестом крыльев и шорохом колосьев, совершенно не напрягало ни самого Мефистофеля, ни Михаила.

Иногда даже вечным существам присущи маленькие слабости. Осознание того, что в мире есть кто-то, с кем их можно разделить, радовало заклятых врагов. Они не глумились друг над другом за странности, глупости, неподобающие чувства и эмоции, а просто были рядом.


End file.
